Insane Black★Rock Shooter
Insane Black★Rock Shooter(インセインブラック★ロックシューター, Insein Burakku Rokku Shuutaa) is another form of Black★Rock Shooter. She does not appear in the OVA, however she does appear in the animated series. Her bladed weapon does appear in the OVA however. She first appeared on huke's blog and his pixiv account. Appearance Compared to Black★Rock Shooter, Insane Black★Rock Shooter has purple eyes with a flame of the same color emerging from her left eye and fangs. Her outfit is a black armor, covering her chest, left arm and legs. Her jacket is a torn black cape and her entire right arm is a robotic appendage holding a vicious blade. Her hairstyle resembles the same as that of BRS, she wears a black crown-like object with a white cross design which wraps around her longer lock of hair. A few chains wrap around her hair and on her waist. Plot 'Black'★'Rock Shooter (2012)' When Yuu sent Mato into the Otherworld, Mato was asked by a voice from nowhere if she is willing to face all of the pains and sufferings that she have gone through and will not run away from them. Mato decides then her left eye purged blue flames. Mato merges with BRS and she stabbed the Dead Master to the chest. Seeing in her point of view, Mato finds herself in the presence of Yomi, and saw the Black Blade went through her. This caused Mato to have a mental trauma. It seems that Mato's condition affected BRS as well, and ignites her blue flame. Seeing the corpse of the Dead Master, she suddenly became unstable and ignites a crimson, red flame. She then ignites a large amount of purple flames and her eye color suddenly changes..... Then the white star breaks. Spikes start to penetrate into Insane Black★Rock Shooter, and purple light glows from her, turning her into her iconic form. Nearby, Black★Gold Saw is startled and looks behind her. Both ready their weapons and lunge at each other. Within Insane Black★Rock Shooter, Mato writhes in pain as Black★Gold Saw cuts Insane Black★Rock Shooter's right arm. Insane Black★Rock Shooter simply tears off her injured limb and Mato shrieks. She then went limp as Insane Black★Rock Shooter and Black★Gold Saw continue to fight. Insane Black★Rock Shooter uses a chain to replace her arm and hurls her Insane Cannon Lance at Black★Gold Saw. The Cannon Lance begins firing rapid-fire purple blasts while in mid-air. Black★Gold Saw avoids the attack and knocks the Cannon Lance into the ground, but the Cannon Lance deploys a turret on its underside and shoots her arm off, forcing her to retreat. She opens a rift in the floor and slides through, closing it behind her. Insane Black★Rock Shooter takes Black★Gold Saw's fallen King Saw and uses it to tear open the rift to follow her. Black★Gold Saw turns to fight again, and uses her watering can to summon several armed Hooded figures to attack Insane Black★Rock Shooter. Insane Black★Rock Shooter simply blasts through the hooded beings as she slaughters her way to Black★Gold Saw, but when she heard Saya's voice pleading with Mato, Insane Black★Rock Shooter stopped her blade right over Black★Gold Saw's head. A reaction is triggered in Mato and suddenly Insane Black★Rock Shooter is swatted away by an unseen force and pinned to a bunch of pillars. After Saya's flashback, Insane Black★Rock Shooter screams in rage, smashes free from the pillars and attacked Black★Gold Saw again while Saya continued to plead with her. Insane Black★Rock Shooter showed no further reaction to the pleas of Saya and was in position to impale Black Gold Saw with her own King Saw . At the last moment, the blade was jettisoned to the side where she would have killed Black★Gold Saw. It is revealed that she was pushed aside by none other than Strength . Strength's massive fists send Insane Black Rock Shooter flying into a pillar. She quickly recovers and charges Strength, but Strength slams her Ogre Arms into the floor of the Otherworld , breaking open a fissure to her world, and escapes into it with the unconscious Black Gold Saw. I.BRS leaps into the fissure and chases after them. While they leap between areas, many colors pass by. In the tumult, they reach Strength's world. Strength puts Black★Gold Saw's body away, and she and Insane Black★Rock Shooter continue to fight. Insane Black★Rock Shooter uses her Cannon Lance to fire at Strength, but Strength manages to avoid the attack and punch Insane Black★Rock Shooter with her Ogre Arm, knocking her several yards into a wall. Insane Black★Rock Shooter follows up with her Insane Blade Claw, but Strength simply grabs the sword, breaks it with her sharp tail and throws her away. I.BRS tries to resume her assault, but Strength switches places with a large block and attacks Insane Black★Rock Shooter from behind, crushing her against the block. She then brings both of her fists down on Insane Black★Rock Shooter. Trivia *A popular fan theory holds that Black★Gold Saw and Black★Rock Shooter "fused" to become Insane Black★Rock Shooter (evidence to support this can be "blue+red=purple"), but this has not been confirmed in any way. A drawing has been made for this theory. **In the 2012 anime, it appears that BRS turns into I.BRS from undergoing emotional trauma while merged with Mato. This suggests that I.BRS is related to BRS's mental state and is not directly related to BGS. *I.BRS is one of the few characters based on BRS herself. The others are Mato Kuroi, BRSB, and WRS. *The shouting expression of WRS in the figma maybe based on I.BRS, seeing in that expression that she bares fangs, much like I.BRS. *The name of her weapons are Insane Cannon Lance and Insane Blade Claw. *The Insane Cannon Lance holds vulcans which hold tremendous firepower and fire rate. It also had a back vulcan which have a lower firepower. *I.BRS was able to regenerate her arm quickly when it was cut off. She also uses a chain to hold her weapons while regrowing her arm. *Her blood is purple. Gallery Brs1_003.jpg Insane black rock shooter by qrullgx13-d2xp4gw.jpg 402438_287266234671832_173926936005763_770186_411348614_n.jpg|Figma illustration 429151_287266878005101_173926936005763_770189_1975892608_n.jpg insaneblackrockshooter.jpg Evilbrs.jpg Screen Shot 2012-03-08 at 7.31.45 PM.png ibrs.png ferbgbe.png brsvsstr.png Ph02 l-1-.jpg Category:Characters